


This Is Why

by Mymindtomangle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mentions of Blood, Mostly Gen, Reincarnation, There is a death, but i like to make history up, but its off screen?, cannon? I don't know her, everyone is a vague mention, i guess??, idk about you, im going to stop tagging now, it could count as that, kind of implied ship, listen, parabatai history to be exact, so here it is, story within a story????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymindtomangle/pseuds/Mymindtomangle
Summary: Parabatai are not allowed to be lovers.





	This Is Why

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read. All mistakes mine. Critique welcome.

Parabatai are not allowed to be lovers.

There is a reason for this, although the Clave will shut up anyone who asks for a reason. They do so with a prejudice usually only seen when dealing with Downworlders.

            _There once was a girl and a boy. They had a love that transcended everything._

No one, **no one** is allowed to break this law. (It is not for the reason most think).

            _They fought like angels, they glowed like angels. Many though them to be angels in truth. Ones who had snuck away from Heaven unable to watch the fight against darkness and not do something._

Alexander Lightwood knew that falling in love with you parabatai was wrong. He knew and tried so desperately to stop it. Eventually he fell in love with someone else. (If you asked the Clave this was just as bad. In the end, he had the same reaction. Perhaps a new law must be made).

            _They were not angels, they were simply Shadowhunters who believed in their cause, but more importantly believed in each other. Their love was stronger than everything, even their oaths to the Clave._

Clary Frey did not know this. She walked into the Shadow World and did not try to learn about all the laws and traditions. No, she demanded it conform to her own views (Her own expectations).

            _Here was the problem, the boy was bitten. By a Vampire, and then he was killed. And so, the girl – unwilling to give the boy up, buried him. And so, the boy became the first Shadowhunter to be turned away from his heavenly inheritance._

Clary Frey just wanted her mother back, and then she just wanted Simon back. (Jace was nice, and cute, and supportive. Without him she would have broken, but Clary has only known Jace for a few days – she’s known Simon her whole life).

            _Disgusted with the boy the Clave demanded his death, in fact they demanded the girl to be the one to kill him. As his parabatai_ _she would be the only one who could – and her oaths to the Clave demanded her obedience (Even then they knew that the oaths they took were being tested). The girl politely disagreed._

When Simon died – when Simon died, Clary didn’t understand. Simon couldn’t be dead. They hadn’t lived long enough. Raphael told Clary her – options. Clary knew then that Simon wasn’t dead. Not really.

            _In retrospect perhaps, what the girl considered a polite disagreement had perhaps not been considered the same in the eyes of the Clave. (Killing the messenger happen to send that impression.)_

Simon wasn’t dead. In the end, as long as he lived nothing else mattered. Not to her, not to him.

            _The Clave killed the boy in front of the girl. The girl took exception to this. (She went insane. To lose half of your soul is certain death.)_

Clary looked down at Valentine. (Not her father – never her father). Blood dripped down her chin and landed on his face. Around her the bodies of the Circle littered the floor.

            _The Clave, horrified by the death caused by her insanity (her revenge), swore that parabatai_ _could never be lovers (not if this was the result). Looking at the girl, they said she had broken the Law (The Law is Hard but it is the Law) and as such her life was forfeit. She gave it, after all what use was a life with only half a soul?_

Clary watched as the Clave (as Jace, and Alec, and Izzy) walked cautiously onto the boat. They expected an army. They found bodies and a red headed angel illuminated by the light of the sun.

            _But Heaven did not want the girl, did not want the girl who turned on her own kind and slaughtered them in madness. Hell did not want her either, did not want her angelic blood, and righteousness (A girl who would sooner slaughter them all then turn). The girl did not want either of them, she just wanted the boy back. So, she got the boy back._

Simon was gone. Valentine had seen to that. He had needed to teach the same lesson he had taught Jace. To love is to destroy, to be loved is to be destroyed. (He just didn’t realize he would caught in the resulting destruction).

            _And so, their souls were sent back again (and again and again). Neither Heaven nor Hell wanted them, so only Earth would have them. Together they walked the path again, and again, and again. (They never lived past their first age). But they had each other._

Clary just wished that she didn’t have to keep watching Simon die.


End file.
